Fun In Water
by Seyance
Summary: What happens when it's a really hot day in Forks? Lemon One-Shot. All Human. Edward/Bella.


Fun in Water

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my one shot ;) Rated M for lemons. E/B. All human. Review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters :) They are owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

"Edward!" I heard my angel's voice as she came running up to me.

"Hello, love," I flashed her, her favourite crooked grin, and I saw her pause and blush, and that caused me to chuckle.

"Edward! Let's go to the plaza around here," she smiled.

"Hungry already? I thought we had a big lunch today," I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Not hungry, I'm thirsty," she explains.

"Well, let's go then," I say, reaching down to wrap and arm around her waist and pull her to me, causing her to giggle.

The walk all the way to the plaza was rather uneventful, and she just continued talking about what she and Alice, my sister, did in school today. She explained to me how that blasted, Mike Newton, tried to bother her by asking her out to this year's last dance. I told her that she should warn him that I'll get him, and he'll shut right up, and she just giggled, and pressed a kiss to my cheek. We finally got there and she probably bought the largest slushie in the store, and she got two straws. That's what I clued in that she wanted me to drink some too. When she offered some to me, I just smiled at her, and told her to have it first. She gladly sipped her straw. I was more intent on tasting her lips then the slushie. I slipped behind her, and wrapped my arms around her flat stomach, and ran my lips up her neck, as she squirmed.

"Warm!" she whined.  
"Warm?" I asked.

"Your lips," she said.

I take the slushie cup from her, which is almost done, and stare at it, before staring at her, raising an eyebrow, while smirking at her.

"I was thirsty" she pouted.

I chuckle, and we continue walking, and I sip some, finishing it off. I throw the slushie into a trashcan, and mimick my previous actions. This time, when I brush my lips against her neck, she gasped, and I felt her shiver. I smirked, and placed kisses on her neck softly feeling up her tank top, which clung to her. I laughed, and noticed that my hands were cold from the cup too, and she moaned, pushing her back against me, and turning around to face me, with pleading eyes. I took one look at her, and then eyed the sprinklers near us. Now don't get me wrong, these sprinklers weren't like any normal sprinklers, they were colder, and more..filling. The middle of the area would fill with water. I smirked seductively at Bella, and pick her up bridal style in my arms, and sprint over to the sprinklers.

"Edward?" she asked, looking at me, evidently confused.

"You know what we're gonna do here?" I whisper, huskily into her ear.

"What?" she gasped, at my tone.

"I'll fuck you here, and you'll scream my name for the whole world to hear, that you're mine," I say, seductively.

"But..it's hot...and in public" she whimpers, is she ready? I don't want to force her.

"The water will cool you down, and no one's around, see? It's also way behind here, so we're far away from the street, so no one will see us," I promise.

"B-But" she stutters, causing me to chuckle, as I cover my lips with mine.

"Are you okay with having sex though?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she blushes.

That's all I needed, I walked into the middle, and placed her down onto the ground, and she cringed at the heat of it. I walk back to the polls, and start the water by pressing the button. I walk around, start all of them. Then I take off my shirt, and throw it at the side, before walking into the middle towards her. Her eyes are closed, but she seems so relaxed with all the cold water falling onto her. I can see her curves perfectly, and then she opens her eyes and giggles. The water already beginning to fill up around her. I knew it wouldn't go too far up, probably up to the top of her legs, since she was sitting down on the pavement with her legs out in front of her. I walked over to her, and picked her up, and set her down a little bit away from the water. I knew here, if I laid her down, the water wouldn't get in her face, but still be all on her body, and on mine. I grabbed hold of the hem of Bella's tank top, and pulled it off her, slipping it off of her, and leaving her in her white bra. I unbuttoned Bella's shorts, and slipped them off of her, and now she sat in only a set of white panties and a bra, blushing. She truly looked _beautiful_. I kissed her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth, and she allowed it.

Our tongues battled and mine won. I trailed my kisses down her jaw, and then proceeded down her neck, and over her collarbone. I traced the outline of her bra with my hands, before unclasping her bra from the back, and slipping it off of her body, and putting it to the side. I suckled on her nipple, making it go erect and stand up for more of my attention. My right hand wandered her body, and continued down her sides, going over her curves. My left hand played with her left breast, giving her pleasure. I heard her moan something which seemed to appear to be my name. She gasped and bucked her hips against mine, and my clearly visible erection brushed against her, causing me to groan. I licked down her stomach, and got to her panties, as she squeezed her eyes shut. I slipped her panties off, eager to please her.

I looked at her, it was the first time I was looking at her fully naked. I looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but desire, and love. I saw her nod, and that was all the permission I needed. I dipped my head between her legs and took a taste of her, and she immediately bucked her hips against my face, crying out as she felt my tongue brush against her clit. Her hands immediately entangled themselves in my hair, and she arched her back. I took advantage of the moment and held her up like that with my arm, to allow myself better access to her. I stopped licking her, and she whimpered. _Oh I have no intentions of stopping yet Bella._ I smile my crooked grin at her, and kiss her lips, before thrusting a finger into her, causing her to cry out in my mouth.

"Edward!" she attempts to say.

"Yes, love?" I smile.

"Edward..harder..faster...please!" she whimpers.

"As you wish," I whisper into her ear.

I enter a second finger, and then a third. As I enter more digits into her, I increase my pace. She cries out and grabs onto my shoulders, and I look into her eyes. She looks at me wide-eyed, and gasps.

"Ed-Edward..I'm..going to..come!" she whimpers, and half cries.

"Shh, it's okay love, come, come for me," I encourage her, placing a kiss on her lips.

After a few more thrusts of my fingers, she climaxes, right onto my fingers. I clean my fingers in the water. Neither of us were really fans of swallowing it. We actually found it rather repulsive. She caught her breath quicker then I assume, and pushed me down in her position, which took me by surprise. She sat on top of me and kissed my lips.

"My turn," she said, before crawling down me, and unbuttoning my jeans.

She slipped my jeans off me, and looked at the big tent that stay in my boxers. She blushed, and I reached for her hand, and put it on top of my _clothed_ penis, and encouraged her to go on. She softly stroked it, earning a moan from me.

"Oh lord, Bella," I groaned, closing my eyes.

She seem to get encouraged, because after that she slipped my boxers down to my knees. I heard her gasp, and opened my eyes to see her shock-struck face.

"Will..Will it fit Edward?" she asked me, innocently.

"Yes, my love. During sex you'll _love_ its size too," I chuckled.

She smiled at me, and took my penis into her hands, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath. She kissed the head, and licked it. She took it into her mouth, and I groaned, tightening my hands into fists. She bobbed her head up and down, and slowly massaged my balls with her small hands. I groaned, and gasped, it was all I could do, I was speechless.

"B-Bella.. I'm going to come," I notified her.

I felt her slide my penis out of her mouth, and then she just started pumping her small, yet warm, hands up and down my shaft. I shortly came into her hands, and groaned. She softly mimicked me, and cleaned her hands in the water. She innocently came and sat on my side, and stared at me. I looked over at her and smiled, running my hand down her cheek.

"Where do you think you're going?" I chuckle.

"To lay next to you," she said, quietly.

"Why?" I ask, confused by her movement.

"Because I want you to be on top, so I can see you for our first time," she said.

I smile at her, and kiss her forehead.

"As you wish," I said, before climbing on top of her.

"Edward, I love you," she said, looking at me.

"I love you too, my love," I said, "This may hurt a bit,"

She nods, and kiss her, before filling her with a fast movement. She mouth engulfs her cry of pain, and I feel her tears make their way down her cheeks. I wipe away the tears that are strolling down her cheeks with my thumb, and whisper encouraging words into her ear. By the time her pain subsided, she wasn't turned on, and I knew it could be horribly painful for her if she wasn't wet. I bring my hand down to her nub, and softly rub it in circles, and she gasps, and arches her back into me. As she does that I move her. We both moan, and she bucks her hips against me, and I start thrusting into her at a slow pace. She starts moaning, and screaming my name.

"Edward! Faster! Ughnn, harder," she whimpers, clawing at my back, as her arms wrap around me.

I nestle my head into the crook of her neck, as I slam myself into her, as fast as I can go. She cries out and screams in pleasure, and climaxes. I, however, keep going, and not after long, I come into her. I pull out of her, and she silently pushes her legs together, trying to cause her throbbing to stop. However, I know it already, and there's _no way_ I'm going to let her stay longing for me when we've already started this. I go down her body and push two fingers into her, and massage her nub with my thumb. She cries out, and climaxes for the last time onto my fingers. After a while of laying there, trying to catch our breaths, I press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

"I love you too, but Bella?" I said.

"Hmm?" she asks, dazed.

"I think we should get dressed before everyone starts wondering where we are," I chuckle.


End file.
